


It's No Day At The Beach (Well It Kinda Is)

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Derek Hale, Good Parent Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Kids, M/M, Married Couple, Parent Derek Hale, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Vacation, sbdads, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After breaking down and agreeing to go on a pack vacation, Derek and Stiles are stuck with a few of the pitfalls that come with taking your kids on a long trip, namely: Forgetting things and having to bend over backwards to retreive them





	It's No Day At The Beach (Well It Kinda Is)

**Author's Note:**

> I love dad!Sterek far too much, so I had several different ideas, I'm not sure how it ended up being this one, but it kinda started with Stiles' shirt...

"You want to go on vacation?"

Kira's smile was infectious, Stiles would give her that

"I really, really do, it's been so long since we've all done anything like that together-"

"We've never done anything like that together," Derek interrupted

"- and I really want to have one last hoorah before the baby is born, I know everything will change after that, and I just want one last memory wile it's still Scott and I, you know? One last... real... ADULT thing before I turn into a mom,"

"I don't know how _adult_ this can be considering Stiles and I have _three_ kids," Derek noted, eyebrows raised

Everyone in the pack made it a point to have lunch together once a week, atleast for whoever was in town at the time, and it had become pretty routine

Neither of the Stilinski-Hales had really expected this ... _bomb_ to be dropped on them

"Well no one _told_ you to have them," Malia pointed out, helpfully as always

"... Yeah that really wasn't the point," Stiles said slowly

"Well we're not talking casinos and strip clubs, we're just thinking... maybe a trip somewhere really cool, like Hawaii," Scott proposed

For a second- just one _single_ second- Stiles imagined what it would be like for all of them to go to Hawaii, kids included, for a week

That one single second was absolutely all it took for him to feel an ulcer begin to form in the put of his stomach

"Scott... do you really think it's a good idea to haul three kids under the age of four- none of who are human- onto a nearly six hour plane ride?"

Scott winced, wrinkling up his face as if he had just been shot with a slime-ball right between his eyes

"...Yeah, ok, I didn't think that through..."

"What about San Diego?" Kira suggested suddenly

"We could get a hotel on the beach, go to Seaworld and the zoo, Legoland, and then maybe half-way through the week we can go up to Annaheim and spend a few days at Disney, what do you say?"

"If you're trying to appeal to our instincts as parents it isn't working, I can't even _imagine_ taking three toddlers to do stuff like that, especially Disneyland," Stiles mused with a sigh

It was kind of a catch-22, Disneyland was meant for kids, sure, but it also _ruined_ kids

The younger they were, the harder it was to get them through the park- and yet the younger they were, the more likely they were to get the real "magic" experience, ironically-, and with all of their kids being under the age of four...

"Oh come on guys... you have _kids_ , you're seriously going to pass up a great opportunity to take them to _Disneyland_?" Scott practically begged

"Well when they're older-"

"Stiles, is there _any_ circumstance where you two will come on a vacation with us? A _pack_ vacation?"

Stiles leaned back, thinking for a long, quiet moment, before slowly starting to nod

"Sure, we could go to the Disney _store_ at the Center Point Mall, they have that huge mountain of stuffed animals that Ella loves to jump in, and believe me, you won't be able to tear her out of that place for ATLEAST four hours so it'll feel just like a day at Disneyland,"

Derek seemed significantly less pleased, coughing out _*"Germs"*_ under his breath

"Oh... true...." Stiles muttered back

"Wah.... you have a werewolf and two faeries, your kids can't even GET germs!" Scott squealed

"You never know what's floating around out there Scotty, there's a _reason_ we never go to Chuck-E-Cheese," Stiles reasoned with a frown

"Besides that, Stiles _can_ get sick, just because he's a witch doesn't make him immune to the occasional flu," Derek added

"It's _May_ ," Scott argued

"Can we get back on topic here?" Lydia chimed in

"Look, you two are great parents, good for you, but it's been almost two years since you adopted the twins and in that time you've turned into Dad-machines, you aren't adults anymore, you're boxes of Disney music and Berenstein Bear trivia cleverly _disguised_ as adults,"

"Lydia is right, are you two really just going to let your entire lives revolve around your kids?" Malia frowned

Stiles looked like he had just woken up in the Twilight Zone, face scrunched up, confusion washed across his face, mixed with something almost akin to panic

_**"YES,"**_ he said slowly

"That is LITERALLY what being a parent is, especially to toddlers,"

"Look, all we're saying is that we feel like you guys have kind of... gone down the rabbit hole over the last couple of years, we miss you,"

"Yeah, well, not to be petty, but now you know how I felt when you were in college," Stiles snorted irritably, taking a sip of his coke

"I think what Scott is trying to say is that we want our freinds back, not ... Gru and Mufasa," Lydia sighed

"Wait a second, wich one of us is Gru and wich one is Mufasa?" Stiles frowned- asking the _real_ questions, clearly

"I'm the shapeshifter, I should be Mufasa," Derek said quickly

"What!? That is the most bird-squirt reason I have EVER-!"

" _Bird-squirt reason_?" Scott cringed

"Yeah, well, Ariel asked what _B.S._ stood for the other day and we had to come up with something,"

"See, this is why you need a vacation and besides, think about it! You have a kid with the name of a Disney princess, this is like.... a SIGN, two kids if you count Ella as _Cinder_ ella," Liam frowned

"Stiles, you have a cheerio in your hair," Lydia added slowly

Slowly, the brunette reached up, raking his fingers through his hair and watching in mild surprise as, indeed, a cheerio fell out

"Listen, is a family vacation really such a bad idea?" Scott reasoned

"They're just kids, I don't want them getting overwelmed, and with their senses being more atuned than a human's-"

"Stiles, I never thought I'd have to say this to you, but... loosen up,"

Normally Stiles would have appreciated the irony that Scott was trying to present, but this just wasn't one of those times

"I do not need to loosen up, I have kids now, I am loose enough for someone with kids," he said sternly

"Is there anything we can do to convince you?"

Scott seemed so pleading, and honestly part of Stiles felt like giving in, making things better and smoothing things over like he had always been so used to, but another part of him wanted to continue being the absolute _best_ dad he could be and he just... didn't quite know wich part to follow through with

Maybe he _was_ being a little overprotective, but what if he _wasn't_??

"Ok, we'll go,"

Stiles wipped his head around, staring at Derek as if he had just slapped his husband in the face

" _Excuse me_?"

"Great!! We'll talk more about it tommorrow after Scott and I have had some time to research things like hotel prices, we can meet up someplace for coffee, what do you think?"

"Stevie B's will be fine," Derek confirmed

"The... pizza place with the game room?" Scott frowned

"That'll be fine, we'll see you then," Kira said with a wave

Stiles waited until everyone had funneled out of the cafe' before turning to glare at his husband with fury

"Why did you do that without consulting me!?"

"Stiles, listen, I know your concerns- I know your concerns better than anyone, I have them too, but ... we can't shelter the kids forever, they're going to eventually get into overwelming situations, especially once they hit puberty and their senses heighten even more, they need to be able to learn how to cope with that sort of thing early on, especially knowing that they'll- sooner or later- have to face things like hunters and kanima and other life-threatening supernatural situations, and when you factor in that the most common way to teach kids how to deal with overwelming situations has been eliminated, since we decided to homeschool them, things like this are more important than ever, you don't want to send them into the world underprepared and dealing with society and human interaction will be hard enough for them given that they _aren't_ human, teaching them how to stay calm and controlled in a place like Disneyland will ensure that they'll be able to handle that same thing in smaller, every day situations too,"

Stiles sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair and groaning

"I hate it when you're right... even more than that though, I hate it when SCOTT'S right..."

"There there, you're doing this for your kids," Derek snorted playfully, leaning back as well and staring or a long, intense moment at his husband

"Aww... can't take your eyes off me huh?" Stiles grinned

"No... I think I see another cheerio..."

Surely enough, Derek reached up a second later and carefully pulled another cheerio out of Stiles' hair, eyebrows raised almost accusingly at him

".... They get their nack for throwing things from you, ya' know,"

 

~+~

 

Throughout his life, Stiles had kind of always giggled at parents who could never take their kids anywhere without dragging half of their house with them

He always thought it was one of the pentacles of overprotectiveness, overpreparedness, just... over-everythingness

He reflects back on that, as he and Derek both put their _entire backs_ into shoving the last suitcase into the trunk and getting the trunk _shut_ , and realizes that he had been a fool all this time

"Is that everything?" Derek asked slowly

"I think so..."

"Alright, I'll get the twins, you get Ari?"

Stiles gave a meek thumb's up, heading into the house with Derek trailing quickly behind him to get the kids

Luckily, wile Derek would have to get the twins from where they were playing in their playpin, Stiles found that Ariel was standing in front of the door, waiting patiently, holding onto her Stitch plushie and her little backpack of long-car-ride activities

This should be easy

....

He hoped

"Ok Princess, you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh!"

"You're sure? You've got everything you need?"

"Uh-huh!!"

"And you went to the bathroom?"

"Yes Daddy let's go let's go let's go!!"

Stiles really didn't think she understood exactly what he meant when he said they were going on a "long car ride" if she was this eager, but far be it from him to dampen her spirits

"Alrighty then my little chicken of the sea, let's SHWOOOP on outta here," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her and twirling as he picked up his daughter, earning a happy squeal from her as he carried her out to the car

He buckled her in, making sure she was comfortable and secure as Derek did the same with the twins, and then headed to the passenger seat

"Stitch! Stitch! Stitch!!" Ariel cried excitedly, bouncing in her car seat and kicking her legs as Derek started the engine, Stiles grabbing the CD album from the floorboard and unzipping it

"I know my little starfish, I know," he laughed

They had a system worked out that seemed to do pretty well with keeping the girls calm- music

Music was EVERYTHING whenever it came to driving anywhere, but especially trips longer than ten minutes

Everyone had a turn to pick the music and on the rare, especially long car ride like they had coming to them now, they could sometimes get two turns or more, depending on their choices

At the moment, Ariel was on a _serious_ Lilo  & Stitch kick, and Stiles was pretty sure that, by next month, she would know every Elvis song ever by heart

"Just remember, after this we get to listen to Ella's choice, and then Kara's, then Papa's, then mine,"

He had to remind her that _everytime_ because otherwise she would be confused _everytime_ about why they weren't restarting Lilo  & Stitch

"Then Stitch?"

"Yep, then we can do Stitch again, if you still want to,"

He knew that was akin to offering Lydia a new Gucci purse- _if she wanted it_ , but he might as well try

"Daddy, we gonna listen to your dirt music too?" Ariel asked curiously

...

_Dirt music...?_

Derek choked on a snort, having officially pulled out of the driveway now and grinning with amusement

"What's Daddy's dirt music?" he asked with _way_ too much laughter in his voice

"It's got the bad words in it!"

_Oh **HELL** -_

"It goes bubblegum bubblegum bubblegum BITC-"

"NO!" Stiles screamed, face as red as a cherry as he turned around and stared at the innocent (but very smug) little girl

"No, no uh... no dirt music, and what did we say about repeating bad words?"

"..... Do it?"

"NO, we said _don't_ do it,"

"Ok!" she hummed, reaching into her backpack and yanking out a bag of dried yogurt snacks

"Ari! Ariii!!! Snack too! Snack too!" Kara cried, kicking her feet as she grabbed for the pouch of snacks that her sister was currently holding

"Snack? Please?" Ella echoed, peering over her twin's shoulder

Stiles watched with delight as Ariel reached into the bag and pulled out a little fistfull of snacks, handing one to each of her sisters before shoving one in her mouth

They were doing well as parents, this was proof

...

Despite that little curse word incident that almost happened

"When did she hear you listening to Marina And The Diamonds?" Derek snickered under his breath

"I... have no idea,"

That wasn't quite true, Stiles had completely forgotten she had been in the hall with him a few days ago when he was singing along to his iPod and doing laundry

He just hoped that was the _only_ song she'd heard....

"PAPA! PAPA!!"

The sound of his daughter's screaming caused Derek to nearly crash into a stop sign, his heart just about pounding out of his chest as he hurried to pull over

"What!? Ari what's wrong!?"

"We've gotta go back! We've gotta go back!!!"

"What? Why?"

"My crayons aren't here!! I need them!!"

Derek groaned quietly, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut

Roadtrip With Kids- Rule #1: You are always, for one reason or another, going to have to go back to the house after the trip has started, or suffer the consequences

 

~+~

 

"Oh! Here they come! Stiles, Derek, over here!" Kira shouted with enthusiasm, waving excitedly to her freinds as the two of them walked into the hotel lobby, Derek pushing the double stroller with the twins in it, Stiles holding Ariel's hand as he walked beside him, a cherry slushie in his other hand

...

And then Kira started to really drink in the image in front of her

Both men were wearing thick black sunglasses, Stiles was walking with one hand holding onto his daughter's and the other holding a cherry slushie, a back pack slung over his shoulder, wearing an ice blue t-shirt with _"Make Elsa gay you cowards!"_ scrawled across it in fancy script, and cargo shorts

Derek was pushing the stroller with a huge duffle bag slung across one side of his body, and another, slightly smaller one on the other side, his t-shirt was was the same shade of powder blue as his husband's, except his had a picture of Stitch on the bottom with _"Loves Trouble"_ on the bottom- and it... had a deep V-neck... and was awfully thin and figure-hugging... Kira could almost see his nipples

(Also: Khakis)

"Derek..." Scott said slowly, his face scrunched up in a far less polite way than Kira's own borderline cringe

"Are you.... wearing a woman's shirt?"

"My daughter picked it out for me," Derek replied tensely, almost robotically

"But... it's a wo-"

" _My **daughter** picked it out for me_ ," Derek repeated, sunglasses tilting down as he practically glared at Scott

Chances were, he very well knew that he was wearing a woman's shirt, but if it was what Ariel had asked him to wear... well, it was common knowledge that Derek Hale wasn't just _wrapped_ around his children's fingers, he was wrapped, tied, and iron-pressed

Scott hoped, in the back of his mind, that he would never get as tightly wound as that for his kids, but he had the sinking feeling that he would

"Stiles... what the hell are you wearing?" he asked a second later, turning his gaze towards his best freind and away from the disturbingly deep V of Derek's shirt

"Excuse you, first of all we say _heck_ now, and second of all, I'm wearing my new shirt, I bought it especially to wear to Disneyland,"

Scott and Kira exchanged worried glances, wincing in unison

"Stiles.... please don't,"

"You can't stop me,"

"Where did you even FIND that thing?"

"You'd be surprised,"

"I'm sure you're right, but seriously, plea-"

"Uncle Scott! Uncle Scott!! Look!! Stitch!!" Ariel cried, jumping up and down to get Scott's attention and shoving her Stitch plush in his face

Scott, unable to resist the charm of his God-daughter, bent down and smiled at her

"Very cute, is that one new?"

"Nuh-uh, it's the same one as last time!"

"Oooh, maybe I'm just looking at that snazzy bandanna you put on him then,"

In all honesty, seeing how Scott was with their girls made Stiles' heart lighten a little, it gave him all the confidence in the world that Scott would make an excellent father

...

And watching Ariel drag him out into the middle of the lobby floor to hula dance with her made Stiles feel even _more_ confident that Scott had no chance in _heck_ of not being just as wrapped as he and Derek were

It was satisfying, knowing that karmic justice for all those many, many times Scott criticized them for over-indulging their kids was just around the corner

 

~+~

 

The first day of their vacation- the first _real_ day atleast- they had decided to spend at the beach

Through quite a fair bit of convincing, Derek and Stiles had convinced Ariel to leave her Stitch plushie at the hotel room, in favor of taking the little inflatable one that they had bought for her last week

Derek was currently under the beach umbrella blowing the thing up, but it was alot better than taking something that could get ruined out here, atleast the inflatable toy was water and sand proof

"Daddy!! Build a sand castle!" Ariel cheered excitedly

"Oh? Wanna see my artistic skill at work aye?" Stiles teased playfully, grinning from ear to ear as he sat down in the sand in front of his daughters

"Castle! Castle!" Kara and Ella both cheered, looking just as excited as their older sister

"Ok ok, sit back, watch the master do his magic," he insisted with a grin, taking an empty plastic bucket from beside him and showing it to the girls

"As you can see, nothing in the bucket,"

He then filled the bucket with sand, and added a little bit of water from the ocean nearby, running his hands into the sand and packing it down tightly before setting the bucket upside down on the beach and swivling it carefully, humming in his throat before yanking the bucket off to reveal an... okish... looking sandcastle

"Tada!!! I'll accept those applause now my fair ladies,"

"Noooo!! Special castle!" Kara cried with a pout

"Special!" Ella agreed with a nod

"Daddy! We want your special sand castle!" Ariel insisted, staring up at him with her best puppy dog eyes

"Oh I don't know kiddos... there are alot of people here and you know Daddy can't do tricks if people are watching..."

Stiles should have known that wouldn't get him anywhere, given that a chorus of _"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!"_ followed from three different sources seconds later

"Oh alright alright, but if I become an internet sensation because of this, all three of you are going to have to relocate to Antarctica with Papa and I," he said playfully

"Does Anty-acrta have penguins?" Ariel asked curiously

"Um... actually yeah they do-"

"Then that's ok!"

...

Something Stiles learned more and more the longer he lived as a parent: Children had some freaking weird standards for life

 

~+~

 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand there!!!"

The impressed _oooohs_ and _aaahhhhhhs_ coming from his daughters made Stiles feel _beyond_ proud

The sand castle certainly wasn't the _best_ thing he had ever built, but it wasn't bad, he had to admit, and the girls seemed impressed with it- that was what mattered

Ofcourse when it came to magic, the girls seemed to be impressed with just about anything, but still

"Now all we need is a little flag for the top,"

And luckily, he knew exactly how to provide one

With an easy swish of his hands, a little orange flag appeared between his fingers, prompting more amazed squeals from his daughters as he leaned up and very, VERY carefully stuck the flag down into the top of the castle

_"Ta-da~"_

The girls clapped and applauded, much to Stiles' dramatic bows and acceptance speech

But alas, the castle would only last so long

"Ari, I finished your Stitch," Derek grinned enthusiastically as he approached the four of them, reaching out to hand over the little inflatable toy

The little girl shreiked with delight, jumping up and snatching it... and easily tugging Derek down, feet going out from under him, as he collapsed on what had once been a sand castle underneath him

There was a tense moment of silence, before Stiles said one simple thing:

"I'm going to kill you,"

 

~+~

 

_You can shake an apple off an apple tree_  
Shake and shake-a sugar but you'll never shake me  
Uh-huh-huh  
No sir-ee, uh-huh 

Stiles considered that, probably, his favorite thing about magic was the multitude of practical applications for it

Like now, for instance, when he was using it to enhance the speakers on his iPod so that the Lilo & Stitch soundtrack could blast across their little corner of the beach

Stiles was giving his best Elvis impression, sunglasses on as he danced towards Derek, who was _visibly_ trying to hold himself together to keep from bursting into laughter, but that only indicated to Stiles that he needed to try a little harder

_"I'm gonna run my fingers through your long black hair,"_ he sang along, reaching out to, indeed, run his fingers through Derek's hair, his hips swaying more comically than suggestively as he reached down and took his husband's hand to pull him to his feet

_"Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear,"_

Derek was reluctant, he always was, but soon enough, Stiles had managed to prompt him into dancing right along with him

The kids were having absolute FITS of laughter, clapping and rolling in amusement, Lydia, Kira, and Scott all had their phones out filming- and why they _all_ found the need to film this was a mystery to Stiles but hey, whatever- and a few random strangers seemed to have stopped what they were doing to watch the show as well

_"Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall, ain't gonna do you no good at all,"_ Stiles sang along, his hips entire body swaying to the music as he twirled and spun Derek around in the sand, finally earning an enthusiastic laugh from his husband

_"'Cause once I catch ya' and the kissin' starts, a team of wild horses couldn't tear us apart,"_

He leaned down, giving Derek a playfully long kiss, one hand cupping his cheek, before shimmying his hips again and uprighting his husband

He tilted his sunglasses down, winking at his daughters cheesily before twirling and dipping Derek again

Some part of him was unreasonably satisfied that his kids were learning Elvis so early, but what really thrilled him was how much Derek seemed to love it

Well, Elvis music wasn't necessarily Derek's thing on it's own, but Stiles _swore_ that every single time he sang it, Derek either doubled over in laughter, or melted into the ground from swooning

He was like that with The Four Seasons too, actually

..

Stiles might be noticing a trend

Unfortunately, there was one thing he _didn't_ notice as he and Derek danced around in the sand- and that was Ariel's inflatable blue alien kicked to the side and covered up in a ditch...

 

~+~

 

"Stitch... Stiiiitch.... we have to find him! We have to find Stitch!!"

Unfortunately, the absence of the inflatable alien had gone unnoticed by absolutely everyone until some time after they got back to the hotel

It was close to dinner time now, the kids were tired and hungry, and Ariel was _inches_ away from a complete, anxious meltdown over the loss of her toy

This was not good....

"Just try to calm down and breathe sweetie, it's going to be ok," Derek comforted quietly, gently rubbing her back as the little girl wimpered and sobbed, rubbing tiredly at her eyes

"Don't worry, you still have your other Stitch, and we're going to Disneyland in a few days, I'm sure your dads can pick up another one for you there,"

" _*cough*nowecan't*cough*_ " came Stiles' complete lack of encouragement from the sidelines

"I don't want another one, I want that one! I want MY Stitch... and.. and... how'm I gonna swim without him?" she wimpered

Derek frowned, eyebrows pinching together as he leaned up a little more

"Ariel, sweetheart, I am going to get your Stitch back for you, I promise, just give me a little time ok?"

"You... you promise Papa?" she sniffled

"I promise," Derek swore

"Me too, Papa and I will go find Stitch together, ok?" Stiles added immediately, leaning down to give his daughter a hug

"Ok... just... hurry.. 'cause it.. it'll get dark soon.. and... and he'll get scared..."

"Ofcourse," he promised softly, rubbing her back gently before slowly leaning up

"Scotty I hate to ask but... can you watch the kids until we get back?"

"Ofcourse," Scott promised softly

Stiles nodded, thanking him quickly before handing Scott his room key and explaining that they needed to go in and get the girls washed off and into dry clothes before the salt and sand sunk into their hair and skin too much

He explained everything as quickly and thoroughly as he could, Derek explained what was going on to the twins, and moments later, they were reluctantly saying goodbye to their daughters and heading back to the car

Stiles just hoped they could find this thing....

 

~+~

 

"You know, as a worst case scenario, I _could_ always magic her up a new one," Stiles suggested as he and his husband walked down the beach shore

"No, you really couldn't, just because Ariel's wolf senses aren't nearly as honed in as a full-grown wolf's, it doesn't mean that they aren't there, she'll know something is off if that thing doesn't have her scent on it, she won't quite know _what_ is off but she'll know it's _something_ and is that really an argument you want to have?"

"No," Stiles sighed heavily in response, his shoulders sagging as he looked around for any sign of the blue toy

He just hoped that they didn't have to go back to the hotel and give their daughter any bad news

He couldn't stand the thought of seeing her little face scrunch up in agony, tears spilling out of her eyes as she cried and sobbed....

It was like torture

Thinking about his child crying- even over something kind of trivial- was absolutely a kind of torture

_'Please...'_ he thought

_'Please just let us find it... please....'_

"I think I see it!"

... Well that was quick

"Really!? Where!?"

Upon turning his attention in the same direction as his husband, Stiles could very faintly make out a little bobbing thing in the water

He was glad that Derek's eye sight was so much better than his own because frankly Stiles couldn't tell _at all_ what that thing was supposed to be

"That's it alright," Derek insisted

There was just one little problem...

The toy was out at sea

It wasn't like either of them could just wade out a few feet and pull it out of waist-deep water, oh no, this thing had managed to travel out so far that Stiles could barely see it from the edge of the shore...

...Great....

"I'm going in after it,"

As if to punctuate that sentence, Derek shucked off his shirt immediately after saying it

"Wait a second! Derek don't you think it's a little too far and deep to-"

"I'm not going to just let Ariel's toy get away when I could do something to bring it back to her Stiles, I am NOT going to watch my little girl cry when I know I could prevent it,"

...

Honestly?

Stiles was in full agreement with him here

"Then atleast let ME go get it, you can-"

"No, I need to do this myself, besides you can't even _see_ the toy, just... stay here and make sure I come back alive,"

"Yeah... yeah I can do that,"

The next thing he knew, Derek's flip-flops were off, and he was practically running into the ocean

This was going to be a long, long evening....

 

~+~

 

"We shouldn't be watching this,"

"Oh I don't know.. we babysat for two hours, I think we deserve a _little_ compensation..."

Scott may- MAY- have been right about that, but Kira still thought the camera was taking things a step too far

Not that she was actually going to say anything though, she had to admit that this was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen in her entire life

Derek and Stiles were laid out in the center of the bed, splayed out with eachother, with the girls laying on top of them

Ella was on Stiles' chest, Kara was on Derek's, and Ariel had snuggled up in between, hugging her plush Stitch for dear life, the inflatable one no worse for wear, drying in the hotel bath tub a few feet from the main room

When Scott and Kira had brought them dinner, knowing they were all too tired to go out to the nearby restaurant like they had talked about, they hadn't expected to walk in on anything so adorable

"Hey..." Kira said softly, glancing down at the happy- albeit sleepy- family for a moment before turning her attention back towards Scott

"I think, if we can be anything like them, we'll be pretty good at this parent thing,"

"Yeah," Scott agreed quietly, smiling as he turned off the camera

"So do I,"


End file.
